The adhesive typically used in optical fiber terminations requires a sufficient duration of heat to be applied to the adhesive so that the adhesive completely melts and flows around the optical fibers in an optical fiber connector. An example field terminatable connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,323, that is hereby incorporated by reference. Configurations/systems that facilitate effective melting of adhesive are desirable.